1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed mattress using a permeable reinforcing member and a foaming material, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to such a bed mattress and a method of manufacturing the same, in which a permeable reinforcing member is provided at an upper portion and a lower portion of a spring assembly which is one of frame constituents of the bed mattress, and a foaming material is disposed on the permeable reinforcing member so as to be foamed, so that the spring assembly and the foaming material are integrally formed while the foaming material is expanded through fine holes and/or foam expansion holes of the permeable reinforcing member.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a bed mattress is mounted on a bed frame and is used as means adapted to provide a cushion force and buffering force. The bed mattress basically includes a spring assembly, an intermediate member laminatedly attached on the upper and lower surfaces of the spring assembly, an edge foamer fittingly attached to the lateral surface of the spring assembly, and a cover member for protecting the surfaces of the intermediate member and the edge former.
Herein, a process for manufacturing a conventional bed mattress will be hereinafter described in brief with reference to FIG. 14.
Referring to FIG. 14, first, a spring assembly 10 is fabricated, which includes coil springs 12 arranged along row and column directions over the entire area of the bed mattress in such a fashion as to be spaced apart from one another at regular intervals, and a helical coil 14 for securely engaging the coil springs 12 with one another.
Subsequently, an edge foamer 30 as a support means is fittingly attached to the lateral surface of the spring assembly 10.
Thereafter, a multi-layered cushion means including a felt and a non-woven fabric as an intermediate member 32 is continuously laminated on the upper and lower surfaces of the spring assembly 10.
Finally, the upper and lower surfaces and the circumferential edge surface of the intermediate member 32 as well as the outer surface of the edge foamer 30 are covered with a cover member 28, and then a seam portion of the cover member 28 is hermetically sealed with a sealing means.
Therefore, when a user sleeps, a load exerted to the bed mattress is absorbed and buffered by means of a cushion force of the intermediate member and a buffering force of the spring so that he or she can feels convenience and comfort.
However, this conventional structure of the bed mattress has shortcomings in that the manufacturing process thereof is complicated and various processes are required, which leads to an increase in the manufacturing cost and a decrease in workability.
That is, since the conventional bed mattress manufactured by the above-mentioned process is manufactured through various processes like a process in which a multi-layered intermediate member such as a felt and a non-woven fabric is laminatedly attached on the upper and lower surfaces of the spring assembly, etc., the manufacturing cost and the labor cost are increased and the manufacturing speed is lowered to thereby deteriorate unit productivity.
Particularly, for the conventional bed mattress, there occurs a problem in that a noise (for example, a noise due to the contact between the springs or a creaking sound due to compression of the springs) is generated by means of a load exerted to the bed mattress during its use or an aging and wearing of the springs according to the long-term use of the mattress.